Many drugs are unstable even for a short period of time in a dissolved state and therefore are packaged, stored, and shipped in a powdered or lyophilized state to increase their shelf life. In order for powdered drugs to be given intravenously to a patient, the drugs must first be placed in liquid form. To this end, these drugs are mixed or reconstituted with a diluent before being delivered intravenously to a patient. The diluents may be, for example, a dextrose solution, a saline solution, or even water. Typically the drugs are stored in powdered form in glass vials or ampules.
Other drugs, although in a liquid state, must still be diluted before administering to a patient. For example, some chemotherapy drugs are stored in glass vials or ampules, in a liquid state, but must be diluted prior to use. As used herein, reconstitution means to place the powdered drug in a liquid state, as well as, the dilution of a liquid drug.
The reconstitution procedure should be performed under sterile conditions. In some procedures for reconstituting, maintaining sterile conditions is difficult. Moreover, some drugs, such as chemotherapy drugs, are toxic and exposure to the medical personnel during the reconstitution procedure can be dangerous. One way of reconstituting a powdered drug is to inject the liquid diluent directly into the drug vial. This can be performed by use of a combination-syringe and syringe needle having diluent therein. In this regard, drug vials typically include a pierceable rubber stopper. The rubber stopper of the drug vial is pierced by the needle, and liquid in the syringe is then injected into the vial. The vial is shaken to mix the powdered drug with the liquid. After the liquid and drug are mixed, a measured amount of the reconstituted drug is then drawn into the syringe. The syringe is then withdrawn from the vial and the drug can then be injected into the patient. Another method of drug administration is to inject the reconstituted drug, contained in the syringe, into a parenteral solution container. Examples of such containers include a MINI-BAG™ flexible parenteral solution container or VIAFLEX® flexible parenteral solution container sold by Baxter Healthcare Corporation of Deerfield, Ill. These parenteral solution containers may already have therein dextrose or saline solutions. The reconstituted drug is injected into the container, mixed with the solution in the parenteral solution container and delivered through an intravenous solution administration set to a vein access site of the patient.
Another method for reconstituting a powdered drug utilizes a reconstitution device sold by Baxter Healthcare Corporation, product code No. 2B8064. That device includes a double pointed needle and guide tubes mounted around both ends of the needle. This reconstitution device is utilized to place the drug vial in fluid communication with a flexible-walled parenteral solution container. Once the connection is made by piercing a port of the flexible container with one end of the needle and the vial stopper with the other end of the needle, liquid in the solution container may be forced through the needle into the drug vial by squeezing the sidewalls of the solution container. The vial is then shaken to mix the liquid and drug. The liquid in the vial is withdrawn by squeezing air from the solution container into the vial. When compression of the flexible walled solution container is stopped, the pressurized air in the vial acts as a pump to force the liquid in the vial back into the solution container.
An improvement to this product is the subject of commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,671 to Aalto et al. The device of the '671 patent includes a series of bumps on the inside of a sheath to grip a drug vial. These bumps hinder the inadvertent disconnection of the device with the vial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,756 discloses a reconstitution device which, in an embodiment, includes an improved vial adaptor and bag adaptor that permit the permanent coupling of a vial and liquid container. The bag adaptor is rotatable relative to the vial adaptor to either block fluid communication in a first position or effect fluid communication in a second position.
Another form of reconstitution device is seen in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,073 to Quick et al. Yet another type of reconstitution device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,802 to Curley et al., entitled “Wet-Dry Syringe Package” which includes a vial adaptor having inwardly directed retaining projections to firmly grip the retaining cap lip of a drug vial to secure the vial to the vial adaptor. The package disclosed by Curley et al. is directed to reconstituting a drug by use of a liquid-filled syringe.
Other methods for reconstituting a drug are shown, for example, in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,321 to Pearson et al., entitled “Close Drug Delivery System”; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,662 and 4,432,755 to Pearson, both entitled “Sterile Coupling”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,733 to Lyons entitled “Mixing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,209 to Zdeb entitled “Sliding Reconstitution Device With Seal.”
Other related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,867 to Kilinger entitled “Wet-Dry Additive Assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,329 to Kilinger entitled “Compact Syringe”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,261 to Kilinger entitled “Vial and Syringe Assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,260 to Kilinger entitled “Vial and Syringe Combination”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,369 to Kilinger entitled “Apparatus for Transferring Liquid Between a Container and a Flexible Bag”; and German specification DE OS 36 27 231.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,209 to Zdeb (the '209 Patent), discloses a sliding reconstitution device which solved some of the problems discussed above. For example, the connector allowed for preattaching the device to a vial without piercing a closure of the vial. However, no seal was provided on the opposite end of the connector so the vial and device assembly had to be used immediately after connection or stored in a sterile environment, such as under a hood.
The '209 Patent discloses a first sleeve member that is mounted concentrically about a second sleeve member. The sleeve members can be moved axially with respect to each other to cause a needle or cannula to pierce a drug container and a diluent container to place the containers in fluid communication with each other.
The process for using the '209 connector required three distinct steps. The sleeves had to be rotated with respect to one another to move the device into an unlocked position. The sleeves were then moved axially with respect to one another to an activated position to pierce closures of the containers. The sleeves had to be rotated again to lock the sleeves in the activated position.
However, it is possible for the device of the '209 Patent to be easily and inadvertently disassembled when being moved to the activated position. The second sleeve is capable of sliding entirely though the first sleeve member and becoming disassociated into separate parts. This would require the medical personnel to either reassemble the device or dispose of it due to contamination.
Also, the device of the '209 Patent did not provide for a visual indication that the device was in the activated position. It was also possible for the device to be inadvertently moved to the inactivated position, by rotating the first and second sleeve members in a direction opposite of the third step described above.
Additionally, it was possible for the second container, which is frequently a vial, to rotate within the device. This could cause coring of the vial stopper which could lead to leakage of the vial stopper. Additionally it was possible for a vial to be misaligned while being attached to the device causing the attachment process to be difficult for medical personnel. Further, the connector only releasably attached to the vial. Removal of the vial could remove all tamper evident indications that the reconstitution step has occurred and could lead to a second unintended dosage of medicine to be administered. Finally, the seal had a sleeve that covered only a portion of the cannula. The sleeve of the seal was relatively resilient and had the tendency of pushing the connector away from the drug container when docked thereto.
Yet another connector for attaching a drug vial to a parenteral solution container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,020 (“the '020 patent”). The '020 patent discloses a connector having an end that docks to a drug vial and an opposite end that connects to the solution container. A shoulder and an end surface of the vial are held between first and second jaws of the vial end of the connector. The second jaws 71 terminate in a relatively sharp point that digs into and deforms the outermost end surface 94 of the vial sufficiently to accommodate dimensional variations between the shoulder and the outermost end surface of the vial. The marks that are left in the deformable end surface of the vial are intended to provide a tamper evident feature. However, tamper evident marks will not be left in vials that have a cap that is too short to impinge upon the sharp points.
The connector has a spike 25 that penetrates stoppers on the vial and on the solution container to place these containers in fluid communication. However, because the spike 25 extends outward beyond skirt sections 57, the connector of the '020 patent cannot be preattached to the fluid container or the drug container without piercing the stoppers of each. (The '020 patent states that the connector may be preassembled onto a drug vial, but there is no explanation of the structure of such a device. (Col. 6, lines 40–49)). This is undesirable as it initiates the time period in which the drug must be used, and typically this is a short period relative to the normal shelf-life of the product.
Also, the connector of the '020 patent does not provide a structure for preventing a docked vial from rotating. A closure of the vial can become damaged or cored upon rotation, which in turn, can lead to particles from the closure from entering the fluid that eventually passes to a patient. It can also lead to leakage of the closure of the vial.
Another connector for attaching a drug vial to a flexible container is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/986,580. This connector has a piercing member mounted between two sleeves slidably mounted to one another. The bag connecting end is sealed by a peelable seal material. The seal material must be removed before connecting to the flexible container. Removal of the seal material exposes the piercing member to the outside environment thereby breaching the hermetic seal of the piercing member.
Another connector for attaching a drug vial to a flexible solution container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,191 (“the '191 Patent”). The connector has a communicating portion having a communicating passage disposed at a top portion of the flexible container wherein one end of the communicating portion extends into the flexible container. The drug vial is fitted partially or wholly into an opposite end of the communicating portion. A membrane is disposed in the communicating passage for closing the passage. The connector also includes a puncturing needle unit mounted in the communicating passage for enabling the drug vial and flexible container to communicate with each other. When the puncturing needle unit is pressed externally through the flexible container, the needle breaks the membrane and opening of the drug vial to enable the drug vial and container to communicate with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,315 and EP 0843992 disclose another connector for attaching a drug vial to a flexible solution container. Similar to the '191 patent, this patent and patent application have a communication device in the form of spike that is mounted within the flexible container. The communication device is externally pressed towards a drug vial to puncture the drug vial and communicate the drug vial with the flexible container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,337 discloses a device for connecting a vial to a flexible container. This patent requires the vial to be shipped pre-assembled to the connector, and, therefore, does not allow for medical personnel to selectively attach a vial to the connector.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,386 discloses a device for connecting a vial to a medical fluid container. The device includes a screw cap 32 that must be removed before inserting the vial. Removing the screw cap, however, potentially exposes the piercing member 48 to contaminants as the piercing member is not hermetically sealed.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.